World Broadcasting System (WBS) Wiki
Welcome to the World Broadcasting System Wiki World Broadcasting System (WBS) is a friendly, open roleplaying community, where you can relax and make friends as well as find the best role-playing partners on the net. We offer a wide variety of rooms with settings to fire the imagination and bring people together. To help make this a fair and pleasant environment, please leave any and all baggage and conflicts from other chat systems behind you. Remember: You're only limited by your imagination. Come Play with us on World Broadcasting System (WBS)! -------------- ; *Our Mission * Our Rooms *Role Playing *Role Play Chat Rooms ; *''Using the wiki'' *WBS Acceptable Use Policy *First time wiki-user Tutorial *Wiki Page Templates * -------------- News * 8/29: Just added new pre-formatted page templates, the easiest way to make a great looking page on the wiki. For these templates, See Wiki templates. * 8/26: We've just opened up this Wiki so that all users can make use of a new resource added to the WBS community! (More News...) And don't forget, you can now follow us on Twitter! WBS Staff You may need to contact us from time to time, and we are here to help you. So please don't hesitate to contact us with any questions, or concerns you may have. * Cliff - Site Owner, Admin, Donations, New Rooms ::* Site Owner; Owner of www.worldbroadcastingsystem.com and www.worldbroadcastingsystem.net this admin is the backbone of WBS. ::* Admin; Head administrator. ::* Donations; World Broadcasting System (www.worldbroadcastingsystem.com) is free of charge to chatters AND free of popup ads. We don't like popup ads any more than you do, so we have resolved to try to avoid them. However, hosting, hardware, and bandwidth all cost money, and as the World Broadcasting system grows, so will the costs associated with running it. We appeal to you for a small donation now and again as a way of saying " Thank you, I appreciate the service and want to continue using it." to help offset hosting costs. Click here for more information on donating. ::* New Rooms; If you would like to open up your own role play room on WBS, first visit the Rooms on WBS section of the wiki for information on the requirements that must be met in order to run a room on WBS, and then contact Cliff to get started! * Pandora the Wise/RavenMun, a.k.a. Christine (User Profile) - Mediation, Public Relations and Room Design ::* Mediation; if you are having a problem with another user on www.worldbroadcastingsystem.com or another administrator, you can come to this Admin for help. ::* Public Relations; Helping bring a bigger audience to WBS. In charge of the Wiki, LiveJournal, Facebook, Twitter, and MySpace community for WBS, as well as Ebay auctions. If you need help in any of these communities, please contact Christine (contact information on her userpage). ::* Room Design; If you have a new room on WBS, and you need help designing the look for your room this admin can help you bring your vision to reality. * Claw/Moose/Noodle - Mediation ::* Mediation; if you are having a problem with another user on www.worldbroadcastingsystem.com, you can come to this Admin for help. * Lore - Room Design ::* Room Design; If you have a new room on WBS, and you need help designing the look for your room this admin can help you bring your vision to reality. * Queen Rapture - Room Design ::* Room Design; If you have a new room on WBS, and you need help designing the look for your room this admin can help you bring your vision to reality. * Cicuta Lupus - Room Design ::* Room Design; If you have a new room on WBS, and you need help designing the look for your room this admin can help you bring your vision to reality. * Ruthe - Overall Site Design, Room Design ::* Overall Site Design; This admin makes WBS work! All of the great site design features you see on www.worldbroadcastingsystem.com have been lovingly done by this admin. We couldn't be the site we are without this admin. If you notice any bugs, or have any issues with the site, you can come to this admin for assistance. ::* Room Design; If you have a new room on WBS, and you need help designing the look for your room this admin can help you bring your vision to reality. Category:Browse